dragonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
By manipulating the amount and variety of zoics (electrons, protons, and neutrons) wizards are capable of creating substances, starting fires, manipulating the weather, and many more feats. With the exception of Pretender and Paladin (who are not strictly mortal), Regidor and Gilda (who were meech), all wizards seen to date have been O'rants. Though many attempted to appear dignified, the whimsical nature of their magical affinity often ruined it. Those not used to wizards were often overwhelmed by them. Affinity Each wizard had their own specific affinity. No one knew what it would be ahead of time, but the wizard's element affected their magic and what happened when they rested. There are various beliefs as to what affects a wizard's element. Many belief it passes down through lineage, but wizards call it an old wive's tale. The Allerion family is comprised of a weather wizard, a mortal wizard, and a light wizard. The diversity provides credence to the idea. Wizards typically believe their element is a mixture of the following three aspects: * It depends on the surroundings you were raised in. * It is the destiny as devised by Wulder. * It is what you choose. If you choose to appreciate lakes like Cam Ayronn, you are naturally predisposed to drip. Kemry Allerion believed the third was the most important. Examples * Fenworth was a bog wizard who turned into a tree, his beard becoming stringy moss. Small animals, bugs, and even birds live in his beard and robes and movement from him will often dislodge them and send them scurrying away. * Kemry Allerion was a weather wizard, and it tended to rain where it sat. * Lyll Allerion was a mortal wizard, which meant she specialized in healing, tended to age when sedentary. * Kale Allerion was a light wizard, and creating light was the easiest for her. Her first use of wizardry was creating light. Her dresses tended to glow and sparks of light would sometimes leap from her, which could cause fires. When she slept, fireworks would sometimes dance above the sheets. * Cam Ayronn, a lake wizard, dripped water and his hair was perpetually damp. If he stayed still too long there would be a puddle beneath where he sat, which would eventually turn into a small brook that would wind away downhill. General Abilities Kale Allerion, a light wizard, could literally create vines made out of light with her thoughts, while Crim Cropper used his magic to create hybridized creatures that would not ordinarily be found in nature. Wizard Fenworth could create "wizard cakes" out of thin air that were perfectly edible and delicious. A common usage was to create needed items, such as how Lyll Allerion created dragon saddles with a wave of her hand and Kale magically expanding the size of a small bed. Magic was often used to clean clothes and change the color and style according to the wizard's whims. All wizards are also materful mindspeakers. Known Wizards At the time of ''DragonFire'', there were 23 known wizards in Amara. Crim Cropper and Burner Stox were the only ones not loyal to Wulder. * Kale Allerion * Lyll Allerion * Kemry Allerion * Cam Ayronn * Crim Cropper * Burner Stox * Namee, a male wizard and Paladin's right-hand man at court. In DragonFire, he is explicated stated to be a sky wizard who was shown to fly and dressed in cloud-like material. In ''DragonLight'', he was stated to be a sound wizard who helped Regidor create the talking gateways. This seems to be an error on the author's part and it is uncertain which is correct. * Sora, a female plains wizard who meant well but often came off as ill-mannered and liked to listen to gossip. * Vog, a wizard of unknown attribute who was calm and steadfast * an unnamed female who took on the shape of a blue flame when she slept, though she did not burn the chair she sat in. (Note: this may be the same wizard that is mentioned below) * a female fire wizard whose dress flamed but did not burn (Note: this may be the same wizard that is mentioned above) * a desert wizard described as prickly * a cold wizard from the North * an unnamed mountain wizard who helped Paladin stand * a male wizard whose robe appaered to be a waterfall, the image flowing from shoulder to hem without leaving his body and causing a minor flood. The current disappeared in a mist at his feet. * A lady wizard wore mroe tiny, fragile leaves then a ten-foot hedge, fashioned int a georgous and delicate frock. * A brother and sister wizard who wore feathers. * An ocean wizard who wore shells and trailed seaweed. Due to his affinity, he smelled fishy. Deceased Wizards (wizards who were deceased by the time of DragonFire) * Strot * Risto (evil wizard) * Fenworth Category:Wizards